A Tiger, a Snake, and a Blossom
by The Doll
Summary: [Slight AU] Our little Blossom has 'supposedly' found a new love to replace Sasuke. Is it even true anymore once a certain Uchiha returns from his quest for revenge?
1. Wanting Return

_Hey everyone! I know I haven't written anything in a while, so please enjoy my new fic! Remember when you're done, leave a review! It helps me post a new chapter quicker, hehe!_

_Disclaimer: Do you THINK I own Naruto?!?!_

_**A Tiger, a Snake, and a Blossom**_

_Chapter 1: Wanting Return_

In the village of the leaves, otherwise known as Konoha, a young woman about the age of 21 prepared herself for a new day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Ninja academy students were laughing and enjoying themselves as they entered the school, while citizens spent their morning rushing off to work.

Haruno Sakura was no ordinary citizen however. She had tremendous strength, and amazing healing abilities that could rival with the Godaime herself. Her once short pink hair had ended up staying short. Emerald eyes still sparkled and her figure became more curvy and woman-like. Sakura even had a fan club of eligible males chasing after her. She would turn them down though. Fan boys really needed to get a life in her opinion.

Sakura wore a red tank top with a white Haruno symbol on the back. She wore a black skirt that came 4 inches above her knees. Under the skirt she wrapped bandages around her legs and finally she wore black ninja sandals. Her forehead protector now hung loosely around her neck along with a silver chain. Sakura smiled as she took a look into her full length mirror.

'_Perfect.'_ She thought. She glanced at a clock on the wall and panicked.

"No! I'm going to be late!" The rosette haired girl groaned. She grabbed her kunai holster and a few medical supplies and made a dash out the front door. Quickly she locked it and ran full speed down the stony lane.

-X-

"Eh! Where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed. His blond hair was still messy and his cerulean eyes shone bright. Naruto was now 22 years old and at least 4 inches taller than Sakura. He is happily going on dates with a certain Hyuga girl although every date consisted of going to the Ramen stand. His attire consisted of an orange jacket with black sleeves and a black shirt on the inside. Instead of orange pants, he switched over to straight up black ones that were longer. Naruto still wore his black ninja sandals as well.

"Can't you ever be quiet dick less-wonder?" A black hair man complained. His sharp obsidian eyes stared at the blond lad. Sai was his name, and he was clearly ticked off at Naruto's loud mouth. Sai wore a similar outfit when they he was 15. Nothing had really changed about him except his impolite vocabulary towards his teammates and his passion for drawing.

"Why I outta-" "Enough Naruto. Leave Sai be…" A certain sensei stated. Kakashi! Oh he was still the same, always reading his little orange book, always wearing the little blue mask, and always being late, except today he was the third one to come. His students have surpassed him finally and they can manage on their own, but being as close as they are as a family, they stayed together as a team just for a little while longer. He is the father figure of these three students and they were like his 'annoying' children.

"Look here comes Sakura now blondie." Sai pointed out. Sakura came running up on the bridge where they usually met and panted heavily.

"Sorry…I'm…late guys.." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Naruto grinned and Sai stood there emotionless. Sakura finally caught up with her breathing and smiled at her teammates. Sai, Naruto, and she were jounin as well as Kakashi.

"Okay guys," Sakura glared at her sensei. "And girl," Sakura smiled. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for us regarding a trip to Suna, so let's get a move on." Kakashi said lazily as Team 7 headed to the Hokage tower.

Far away, off the Konoha border, a young man about 22 was struggling to make it back to Konoha. His body showed many wounds and blood oozed out. His clothes where torn and his _piercing blood red eyes_ were finally fading away. Only one thought crossed his mind as he limped his way through the Konoha forest.

'_I'm home…' _

-X-

"Sakura and Sai, you guys will carry these two scrolls together while Kakashi and Naruto back you up. They'll be your second defenses if an ambush is to commence. Return the Black Sun scroll and Blue Fire scroll to the Kazekage, otherwise known as Gaara, and come back home alive." Godaime ordered. She handed a black scroll to Sai and a Blue one to Sakura. They placed them in their kunai holster and nodded. Sakura couldn't help but notice Sai's gaze on her every once in a while.

"I want everyone to come back alive and this should only take three days' tops. If expected to take longer then I'll be forced to send another jounin team." Tsunade remarked. She eyed the three males of the team and didn't have to say a word to them. The men knew what the hokage meant by when she looked at them with her radiant amber eyes.

Tsunade is saying with her eyes, 'Protect Sakura or you can expect my foot up your asses!' The males nodded and Sakura softly smiled. "Well, get going cell seven. Good luck!" Team 7 disappeared in a flash as soon as Tsunade wished them good luck.

"Ugh…damn paper work…" She groaned as she was left alone to finish off the work.

-X-

"Just…a little…further…" A raven haired man groaned as he finally crossed into the

west gate of Konoha. The same gate that Cell 7 was about to go through.

Naruto and Kakashi were in front of Sakura and Sai as the two talked.

"Sai-kun…" Sakura said. Sai looked at her. He raised a brow. "Yeah Sakura-chan?" Sai had started to show more respect for the only female on his team finally. After multiple beating from Sakura, Sai stopped called her 'hag' and 'ugly' and instead used the –chan suffix. It seemed much safer and it made him get less damage inflicted on his body.

"Are you doing anything when we come back from the mission?" She shyly asked, twiddling her fingers behind her back. Sai could see a slight tinge of pink on her face. "Well I wouldn't know if I'm doing anything that day until it comes…" Sai stated as he saw Sakura slightly turn her smile into a small frown. "But, I'll reserve that day for you if you have plans." He concluded. Sakura beamed up at the raven haired man.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the new sushi bar. I'm sure you're tired of eating ramen, so how bout' sushi for a-" Sakura stopped her sentence when she crashed into her sensei's back. She rubbed her head.

"Ow, Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled. Sai tapped her shoulder and pointed in front of them.

Naruto and Kakashi stood shocked as Sai was emotionless once more. Sakura widened her viridian eyes and slowly dropped to her knees. Her eyes never left the person on the ground.

In front of cell 7 stood the one and only last member of the team, Uchiha Sasuke. His beaten body laid on the dirt ground as a pool of his blood began to form. Sai realized that the Uchiha boy was loosing too much blood and tried to shake Sakura.

She wouldn't budge and neither would Naruto. He kept clenching than unclenching his fists. Kakashi slowly walked to his ex-pupil and bent down. Naruto gaped when Kakashi started to pickup Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing!" He yelled. "Sasuke has lost too much blood already. It seems we must tend to his care before we can continue this mission." The silver-haired ninja explained. There was a short pause before Naruto spoke up.

"Then, let me carry him sensei…" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Sai was still shaking Sakura. Flashbacks of her last encounter with Sasuke entered her mind. He was full of such evil, such hatred, and now he's laying on Konoha land. She wondered how he got there, whether it be by himself or by someone else, Sakura wanted to know why he returned back to this village.

She remembered how he almost killed Captain Yamato, Sai, and even Naruto…She remembered his Chidori Nagashi. It was the same chidori that sparked out of his entire body and caused havoc. Then Sakura remembered the worst memory of all. It was the breezy spring night when Sasuke was going to leave this village. She spilled her heart out to him and yet he rejected her. Sakura wondered if she ever was one of his 'important people,' but seeing him after all these years made her emotions run wild.

"Sakura!" Sai shouted. Sakura shook herself back to reality as she saw Naruto now carry Sasuke. She got up from her sitting position and ran over to Naruto and Sasuke. She completely forgot about Sai at that moment.

"Sakura-chan…he's, he's… back." Naruto whispered. Sakura felt the tears brim her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Naruto…" Sakura whimpered. She started to glow green chakra out of her palm. If she couldn't do anything in the past than she could start now by healing him. With tears still threatening to fall, Sakura placed her palm above Sasuke's stomach wound and slowly the torn skin started to close and heal. Sasuke's facial expression changed from time to time as the wound closed. His eyes were closed though.

Sakura looked at her brother, her best friend, Naruto, and saw that he too was trying to stop the tears from falling. She looked at Kakashi and saw that he was actually finding the ground quite fascinating. His eye was lowered and he dared not look any where else. As for Sai, he was glared hard at the young man in Naruto's arms as Sakura healed him.

"Just a little more." Sakura said. She started to heal his leg wounds and small cuts on his pale face. Sakura then told Naruto that it was time for them to bring him into the hospital.

Kakashi finally started walking as Sai lagged behind. "Sai." Kakashi said. The said young man looked at Kakashi's way. "Report to Hokage-sama that our mission will be delayed for now. Tell her who came back as well." Sai nodded at his sensei and left the _original _Team 7 to walk to the hospital.

Many Konoha folk looked at the four people who walked down the main street. Many were left shocked endued while others were muttering incoherent words like, _'Traitor, Oro-puppet, Missing-nin, Heart breaker…'_ to the raven haired man.

It was no surprise that half the village knew of the night when Sakura tried to talk Sasuke out of leaving. Sakura learned to ignore these comments while Naruto didn't know better. These were the same people who had teased and called him names when he was younger and now their doing the same thing to his 'best friend.'

-X-

"Please, we need a room for this man!" Sakura yelled to the nurse. The nurse quickly obeyed her superior and led them to an unclaimed room. Naruto gently placed the youngest Uchiha on the white bed as Kakashi sat down on a green chair. This was just too much for him, as a matter of fact, it was too much for _anyone_ to take in.

Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha beaten up, which could only lead to two possible answers:

He was either beaten up by people far stronger than him, or he finally was able to kill Orochimaru AND Itachi. Sakura just prayed for him to be alright. She had a few questions for the Uchiha, as did Naruto.

A few moments later, Tsunade came into the room with Sai trailing behind her. Sakura and Naruto got out of her way and they stood next to Kakashi. Sai went next to Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, hopefully last remaining Uchiha, betrayed the Konoha village, and joined forces with the enemy, Orochimaru." The hokage stated. She looked at the young man and noticed that some of his injuries were healed. "Sakura, did you heal his injuries?" Sakura found it hard to speak but swallowed down her gulp and replied yes.

"Okay guys, I know that this is your old teammate, but I'm going to perform harsh medical jutsus on this boy. If you can't bear to watch it, then I suggest you leave." Tsunade said in a harsh tone. She eyed Sakura mostly but Sakura stood her ground and waited for her sensei to begin Sasuke's operation.

Instead of green chakra coming out of Tsunade's palm, red chakra flowed out. She placed her hand on Sasuke's head injury and started working on it. His head had taken a serious blow from a chakra filled fist. There was a piece of cloth wrapped around his head where the injury was, so that's why Sakura didn't see it before. As Tsunade's chakra touched Sasuke's head, he started groaning in agony and pain.

"S-stop-p!" Was his first word since Sasuke came into Konoha. He was tossing and turning. Tsunade eyed Kakashi and said with her eyes for him to hold down his ex-student.

Kakashi obeyed and got up from his sitting position. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and held them down at his sides. That worked for a while until Sasuke started kicking with his legs.

"Naruto! Hold his legs!" Tsunade yelled as she had forced more of her chakra out of her palm. Naruto hastily made his way to the bed where Sasuke lay. He grabbed down Sasuke's legs and held them down. Naruto bent his head and didn't dare look at Sasuke's paining face.

Sakura continued to look at Sasuke and Tsunade as Sai calmly stood next to her. He still held a glare at the other raven haired man.

Tsunade was having difficulty healing his head injury. It seems that the punch given to him struck a nerve in his head. Sasuke's head began to bleed the same red blood which stained his clothes. Now, the Godaime tried not to panic.

Sakura was having a hard time when Sasuke started to suddenly bleed. His face got paler and paler, and there was nothing Sakura could do at this point but watch. Naruto still didn't look at his ex-teammate. Sasuke kept on struggling with keeping his legs moving and that just made it harder on Naruto. Kakashi wasn't doing well either. Sasuke clenched both his hands and tried to move them free out of Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi wouldn't budge though.

"Naruto, Kakashi, restrain him! Don't give in just yet!" The female hokage yelled. Both jounin nodded and held tighter onto Sasuke's limbs.

The red chakra finally started taking an impact onto Sasuke's injury. It was a very long and slow process, but when it was almost healed, Sasuke snapped open his eyes. Onyx eyes turned into blood red and soon, one thousand chirping birds could be heard.

Kakashi and Tsunade widened their eyes and stopped with whatever they were doing. Naruto still didn't look or move at his _friend_ but he had to get away from the deadly Chidori Nagashi!

Electric blue waves came out of Sasuke's entire beaten body but it wasn't as large as it could get. Due to his low chakra amount, the chidori wasn't able to escape the room. Although, Sakura and Sai had to get Naruto away from the blue lightening before something serious happened to him. Sai was yelling for Naruto to move but he wouldn't go. He still held down Sasuke's legs with now help from the Kyuubi.

Sakura walked to Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulders. With all her might she tried to force his hands off Sasuke's legs, but Naruto was far stronger than her. Sai jumped in and tried to pry off the blond ninja off of Sasuke's legs. Sakura was in danger however.

Kakashi and Tsunade yelled for them to get away from Sasuke's body right now but the three students disobeyed. In one flash, Sakura hit the ground with a thud. Her fallen form caused her long time friend Naruto, to finally stop grasping Sasuke's legs and look down upon Sakura. Sai widened his obsidian eyes and allowed Naruto to carry Sakura towards Tsunade and Kakashi. Sai grabbed both his kanatas that were on his back and tried to shield the lightening from hitting anybody else.

Sai could have done that, or murder the supposedly last remaining Uchiha for hurting _his_ Sakura. Sai argued with himself of what to do, and he chose the wrong answer.

Sai drove his swords towards Sasuke's form as Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi stare mindlessly at his attack. No one daring to move until…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_HEHEHAHA! I left ya'll on a cliffy…sort of. Well, should I continue this story or what? I was actually expecting to put up my High School fic up before this one but I changed my mind. Please review and no flames! Oh, if it seems rushed, sorry!  
_

_P.S. The title of this story is associated with the plot. But that's for the later chapters probably._


	2. Recovery

_Hey everyone! WOW! I'm really happy! 8 reviews already for chapter one! Thank you to all who reviewed! Now, please enjoy chapter two! Erm, there some OOC in this chapter and maybe in future ones…-sighs-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…cause if I did then you'd see Itachi everywhere, hehe._

_Chapter 2: His Recovery_

Sai drove his swords towards Sasuke's form as Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi stare mindlessly at his attack. No one daring to move until, Sakura whimpered out.

"S-stop! Stop S-Sai!" Sai glanced at her way and an inch before his swords hit Sasuke's body, Sai stopped the attack for the sake of Sakura.

"But Sakura, he hurt you…" Sai tried to reason with her. Tsunade ran over to Sasuke's decreasing chidori form. She moved her palm up and down Sasuke's body. This actually helped make the blue lightening disappear faster.

"Sai…d-don't hurt h-him, p-p-please…" Sakura coughed out. Sasuke's chidori had hit her stomach. Occasionally, Sakura would clutch her stomach as Naruto would rub her back. Kakashi now stood next to Tsunade as she clamed him down with her unknown red chakra.

Sai placed his swords back on his back and walked over to Sakura. He bent down on one knee so that he was at almost equal eye level. Remember, Sai was at least a head taller than her. He took her right hand in his.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Sai simply said as he bent his head down. Sakura coughed once again and Sai looked up. "I-it's okay S-Sai-kun." Sakura stroked his messy raven hair. The two stared into each others eyes for a long time until Tsunade coughed up.

"Sai, take Sakura to a different room so I can attend her wound next. Naruto and Kakashi, I expect you both to go home and meet me back at the tower tomorrow morning for the mission to finally begin again." The three males nodded and left. Sai picked up Sakura bridle style and carried her to an unclaimed room. Naruto didn't leave before kissing Sakura on her head and wishing for her to feel better, and Kakashi patted her bubblegum hair.

The two jounin looked at Sasuke one last time and left the room. Neither said a word to each other or anyone else after that.

-X-

"You've got to be more careful Sakura…" Tsunade scolded. Sakura rolled her eyes as Tsunade healed her stomach wound. "God knows what that boy could have done to you if Naruto hadn't taken you away form Sasuke." Sakura bit her lower lip. _'Sasuke…'_ She thought.

Tsunade took out white bandages from the medicine cabinet in the room. She careful wrapped the bandage around her pupil. "There! Now, just don't strain yourself, drink plenty of water, eat a lot of-" "I know what to do Shishu!" Sakura chimed in. She grinned at her sensei as Tsunade sighed.

"I know you know what to do…It's just your like my daughter Sakura. If something were to happen to you…I could never forgive myself." The Godaime confessed. Sakura softened her eyes and hugged her _mother_. "Thank you Shishu, thank you…" Sakura whispered. As the two females hugged, Sai entered the room and his mouth was wide open.

Did I forget to mention that in order for Tsunade to bandage Sakura's stomach, Sakura had to remove her top? Well, Sai apparently didn't realize this until both women broke apart from their motherly-daughterly hug. His eyes feasted upon Sakura's red bra and the two large mounds in them. The said girl shrieked and tried her best to cover her chest. Tsunade twitched her right eye and slapped Sai's cheek so he could stop staring at Sakura.

"Ow!" He huskily yelled. He started to rub his left cheek. "Get out Sai!" Sakura and Tsunade yelled. The ebony haired man ran out of the room, but apologized before leaving.

"MEN!" Both women yelled as Sakura finally started to put her shirt back on.

-X-

"You can go home Sakura. Rest up because I'm going to assign you to watch over Sasuke until I can find out what to do with him." Tsunade ordered. She said a quick goodbye to Sakura and disappeared from the room.

Instead of going home, Sakura decided to check up on Sasuke. She walked into his room. Room 237.

Sasuke was lying still on his bed. He still remained in the torn clothing, but he looked much better than before when he had come back to Konoha. His eyes were opened and they stared up at the ceiling. Although, when Sakura entered, his eyes averted to her. Charcoal eyes met emerald ones. As Sakura walked over to him, their eyes never left each other.

She sat down on a small chair that was near his bed and the two adults stayed quiet. Sakura gulped from the silence and decided to end it.

"Why did you come back?" She softly spoke, not looking at him anymore as Sasuke held a blank stare at her. He didn't even make a movement in his mouth.

"Talk!" Sakura spoke a little harsher. Sasuke continued to stare at her until he saw the white bandage edge hanging under her red tank top. "Tell me…" Sasuke said finally. Sakura looked at him with tears evident in her eyes. They threatened to fall the second time that day but she refused to show tears in front of Sasuke. "Was I the one who…hurt you?" He finished.

Sakura gasped a little and then realized that he saw her bandages hanging out. She placed a hand on her stomach and nodded. Sasuke stopped looking at her and instead looked at his bare hands.

"It's ok though Sasuke," _'So it's Sasuke now? Not Sasuke-kun…' _He thought sadly. "I've had worst damage done to me before you came back." Sakura tried to make it sound funny but it just didn't sound right. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked at him with tear free eyes. She brought her hand up to his pale face and rested her hand upon his cold cheek.

Sasuke blinked his black eyes. He wasn't used to this kind of contact. The heat from Sakura's hand was making his cheek become warm. It made Sasuke feel tingly on the inside. Loosing his passion into temptation, Sasuke grabbed both of Sakura hands and held them close to his chest.

"Tell me one thing Sakura," Sakura looked shocked a bit, but nodded at Sasuke's question. "Do you still love me?" He said. His deep and husky voice questioned the blossom and before Sakura could say anything, Sai walked in.

He widened his obsidian eyes and glared at Sasuke. "Let her go Uchiha!" He said through gritted teeth. Sasuke glared back at his replacement, but let Sakura go. Sakura stumbled back a little and watched the two raven haired men glare at each other.

"Well Sai and I should get going Sasuke. Feel better, and it's nice to have you back!" Sakura exclaimed as she dragged Sai out of the room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed.

-X-

"Sai." Sakura called out to him. They had been outside the hospital by now, and Sai was unusually quieter than usual. Sai looked at Sakura. "Do you remember my proposal to go to the sushi bar?" Sai nodded and secretly smirked in the night. "How about we go tomorrow at lunch time? I'm sure Kakashi and Naruto can handle the mission anyways."

"Sure, but wouldn't they need me for back up or something?" Sai asked. "No, Tsunade-sama might make you help me watch over Sasuke. I'm his 'personal nurse' I guess." Sakura stated. Sai clenched his fists at the mention of Sasuke's name. Sakura saw this and inwardly sighed.

"And you can be my personal 'body guard.'" Sakura teased. Sai gave off his 'fake' smile and agreed. "Sure I'll be your body guard…Ugly." Sakura's smile turned into gritted teeth and red fire burning eyes.

"Hey you have Sharingan too!" Sai joked this time. Sakura filled her fist with chakra and punched Sai in the jaw. He flew twenty feet away from the raging Sakura and smirked.

"Just like the good ole days…" Sai rubbed the trail of blood away from his lip and looked up at the sky. He watched Sakura's retreating form. "Hey! Aren't you going to heal me?" He called after her.

"Hell no!" Sakura yelled back, without even sparing him a glance. Sai chuckled and walked the other way towards his house.

Little did the two adults know, Sasuke watched the whole thing from his bedroom window.

"Good job Sakura…" He complimented the pink haired woman and crawled back into his bed.

-X-

The next day in Konoha was very loud and very busy. News about Sasuke's return spread quick like fire. Almost everyone knew of his return and the rookie nine and Team Gai decided to stop by and see him.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji all welcomed him back. Ino, unfortunately hugged Sasuke while Skimaru glared a little at the raven haired young man. Hey, he was just being protective of _his girlfriend_. Chouji brought a bag of chips and offered Sasuke some. He refused and Chouji happily munched on it.

After they left, Team Kurenai came. Shino, Kia, Akamaru, and Hinata welcomed him back even though they weren't all that close as friends. Hinata had excused herself earlier than Kiba and Shino because she wanted to bid Naruto a farewell before he set of on his mission with Kakashi. Kiba and Shino remained for a few silent minutes until Shino got called away for a mission and Kiba had to take Akamaru on a little bathroom break.

Later on, Team Gai arrived around eleven thirty in the morning. Neji merely nodded his head as a sign of welcoming back as Tenten smiled brightly. Lee, still the spandex loving, youthful guy, grinned at Sasuke and challenged him to a fight. Tenten bonked him over the head and yelled to him that Sasuke was still recovering and maybe later in the future they could battle. Soon after they left, Sakura and Sai came into his room along with Tsunade.

"Good evening Sasuke. I hope you're prepared to face the consequences of your actions for leaving the village, joining our enemy's side, and for nearly killing your teammates." Sasuke flinched at her harsh tone but nodded. Sakura and Sai were in front of Sasuke bed while the Godaime herself was at his left side.

"You will be under ANBU watch for six months; you will not leave the village unless you are assigned a mission. You will not ask for B-rank or A-rank missions for eight months and every other mission you get, you will be accompanied by a Konoha Jounin or ANBU. You may live in your old house, but I warn you Uchiha Sasuke, if you dare leave this village again, I will not be so easy on you. Good day." Tsunade left before he could make any objections. Sasuke sighed. He glanced at the two remaining people in front of him.

"You should be lucky that Shishu didn't give you the death penalty Sasuke." Sakura stated. Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day but agreed with her. If he had been given the death penalty than this really would be the last of the Uchiha clan.

"So, you killed Orochimaru and Itachi, eh Chicken-head?" Sai grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed the bandages from the medicine cabinet.

"Why don't you shut up clone." Sasuke retorted. Sai glared at Sasuke. _'How dare he accuse me of being a clone!'_

"I'm not your clone ass. I'm your replacement." Sai muttered under his breath. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so you admit that you are my replacement?" "Sure." Sai simply answered. He didn't feel like fighting with the Uchiha today. Sakura sighed in relief that Sai stopped their fight.

"Okay Sasuke, time for me to change your head bandage. Hold still, okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. He sat up from the bed and Sakura unwrapped his old bandages. His face was dangerously close to her upper private part as Sakura started to rewrap the wound in new white bandages.

Sasuke glanced to his side where Sai was and he saw Sai glaring harder than ever at him. Sasuke secretly smirked. _'So Sai likes my blossom…too bad for him then.'_

"There! That's much better Sasuke." Sakura smiled as Sasuke looked at her. He suddenly remembered an old flash back.

The night he was leaving, it was the same smile she gave him. The same smile that he thought was always reserved for him and him only. Now, this Sai-guy came into their lives and Sakura gives him that smile too. Sasuke couldn't hide his jealous feeling from within, but if Sai felt the same way he did, then problems were about to start up in Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to go eat lunch now?" Sai impatiently asked. Sakura nodded but thought for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun," _'Finally she used the –kun!!' _Sasuke yelled in his mind. "Would you care to join Sai and I for lunch at a sushi bar?" Sasuke inwardly smirked and nodded his head. Sai chocked on his own spit when Sakura asked Sasuke to join them. He thought this was a date between him and Sakura. Not a luncheon with Sakura AND Sasuke. Sakura smiled once again when Sasuke nodded.

Her smile quickly faded into a frown. "Your clothes are all torn though…" Sasuke looked down at his clothes. "I know! Sai-kun, can you go to your house and bring some clothes for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly to Sai. She even begged with her glittering eyes for him to say yes. Eventually, Sai came around and said yes. He poofed out of the room and left the old teammates alone.

"So, how are you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Oh I'm doing just fine." Sasuke replied sarcastically. Sakura punched him on the arm and he winced a bit. "Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, let me help!" Sakura glowed green chakra out of her palm as Sasuke felt a warm sensation sweep throughout his body.

"Is that better Sasuke-kun?" The rosette haired woman asked. Sasuke nodded and thank her quickly. Sakura was about to put away the rest of the white bandages, but she tripped on the stool leg and was about to crash on the tile floor. Sasuke was now fast enough to break her fall.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as the other arm held her back. Sakura instantly dropped the bandages and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura was dipped low and Sasuke could see some of her cleavage show now. She blushed as red as a tomato while a little pink stained Sasuke's cheeks.

He slowly brought her up from their position and Sakura quickly thanked him. She was still blushing and she had to stop it before Sai came back and saw. Sasuke sat back down on the bed and grinned. _'I'd like to see that Sai-guy try that…' _

In a matter of minutes, Sai came back with new clothes. He handed Sasuke a navy blue long sleeved shirt with black jeans and ninja sandals.

Sai and Sakura stared at him. "Can you guys get out so I can change?" Sasuke yelled/asked. Sakura apologized quickly and ran out of the room while Sai merely shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

This will be one heck of an interesting luncheon for Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Yes! Done! Sorry if this chapter a little short! I had to type it really quickly because then I had to study for two tests…sighs…well, please review! I'll try to update again tomorrow of Thursday. Thanks again for the previous reviews! _


	3. Argument

_YES! SIXTEEN REVIEWS! Woo! I love you guys!_ _If this keeps up then I'll have to update super fast but type longer in such short time..-sighs- Well anyway, enjoy chapter three! **Warning, OOC!**_

_My document manager wouldn't allow me to open this file earlier, sorry!**  
**_

_Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto! **NOT!** _

_Chapter three: Argument _

Sasuke finally finished changing into his clothes while Sakura and Sai waited for him. Sai noticed that Sakura seemed to have a lot on her mind but he didn't want to ask. Sakura was thinking of the two embarrassing moments she had with both men.

With Sai, he saw her topless and with only a bra on. With Sasuke, she tripped and fell as he caught her. She knew in her mind that these two will not find out about the incidents, for if they did then chaos would ensue. Sasuke and Sai would beat the crap out of each other but Sakura couldn't understand why Sasuke would beat Sai up. But for whatever reason it is, she knew that he cared about her.

-X-

The three adults were finally seated at the bar. Sakura sat in between Sai and Sasuke. She was currently spinning around on her stool.

"Weee!! Round and round I go!" Sakura chidishly said. Sai smiled at her behavior while Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"So what will it be little lady?" The bar tender asked. Sakura stopped her spinning and put her finger on her lower lip.

"Hm…the three of us will have today's special and three beers!" Sakura chimed. The bar tender nodded and got down to their orders.

"So Sasuke, how have you been?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. Sasuke was facing sideways and Sakura finally noticed the right earring piercing on his ear. A little silver hoop the size of a centimeter dangled off his ear.

"I'm okay. My revenge is finally complete. Orochimaru bastard is dead and so is Kabuto." Sasuke stated. Sai blinked a few times and he finally got his beer. Sakura 'ahed' as Sasuke said this. Later she would have to report to Tsunade that Itachi and Orochimaru are both dead.

Sakura saw her beer in front of her and took a small sip. Sai and Sasuke both looked at each other and glared for the umpteenth time. The two men both gulped down half a cup of their beer and looked at Sakura.

The pink haired woman looked back and forth between the two men and sighed. Soon enough, their special order of sushi came. Low Mien and onigri accompanied the sushi. Sakura was about to grab a small onigri but Sasuke and Sai grabbed them all. Each man competing in a food contest!

"Can I get some food?" She yelled at them. Sai was swallowing low mien as Sasuke's mouth was full of food. She grabbed some left over sushi and put it on her plate.

Sasuke and Sai finished eating and drank the remaining beer in their cups. Sakura finished up her meal quick and soon the three left, but of course after they paid.

-X-

"That was…interesting." Sakura said as they walked on the dirt path. Sasuke and Sai were both quiet and said nothing. As a matter of fact, Sai said nothing during the whole luncheon.

Sakura didn't like the silence so she thought of an idea. "I know! Let's go to Sai's house and see his art collection!" Sai looked stunned and Sasuke smirked. He so far knew that Sai was an artist and ass in his opinion. "Then afterwards were can check out Sasuke's house!" Sasuke took his turn to look stunned while Sai smirked. Boy would he have fun messing up the Uchiha house.

"Sakura-chan, how about we go somewhere-" "But Sai-kun!" Sakura protested. Sai couldn't resist those big round emerald eyes any longer. He agreed to her plead and Sakura kissed him on the nose as a friendly manner.

"Thanks Sai-kun!" Sakura said. She walked ahead of the two raven haired men and hummed to a soft song.

-X-

"Enjoy the kiss clone?" Sasuke spat. He spoke soft enough for Sakura to not hear but loud enough for Sai to hear. Sai smirked and nodded.

"Have you even gotten kissed by her chicken head?" Sai retorted. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and smirked.

"No, but I did get her to confess her undying love for me." Sai stopped moving and looked at Sakura and Sasuke's moving form. _'She confessed to him already?' _Sai thought. He scratched his abs and walked faster to catch up with the two ninjas.

-X-

Welcome to my humble home." Sai said as Sakura and Sasuke walked in. In Sai's home, painting were scattered across the walls and ink and easels were everywhere. Sakura ran over to a certain picture than caught her eye as she came in through the door.

"My paintings are her favorite Uchiha. What do you have as her favorite?" Sai asked.

"I have….nothing…" Sasuke looked down towards the ground and pocketed his hands once more. Sai smirked at his goal.

-X-

Sakura looked at the painting entitled Team 7. In the painting, each team member had something to portray them. Kakashi had an orange Icha Icha Paradise book as his. Naruto had a fox as his while Sai had the tiger. Yamato had his very scary eyes as well. For Sasuke, Sai could only paint a picture of a purple snake because Sai only saw Sasuke once, and that was when they found him at the age of 15. Sakura's picture was the specialist one however. Being that she is the only female member of their team, she had a beautiful pink cherry blossom as hers.

The rosette haired girl loved each picture and she thought they fit everyone's personality perfect. "I love this picture…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke and Sai looked at her back. "It reminds me of Team 7, the old and new one. Each picture looks like it gives us a description already." Sakura stated.

"Kakashi-sensei is the pervert while Captain Yamato is the scary one. Naruto has the strongest mythical creature, the nine-tails fox while Sasuke has a strong and courageous snake. Sai, you have the ferocious tiger and a sneaky one you are and then all that left is me. I'm the weak and fragile cheery blossom who has five strong warriors to protect her." Sakura whispered. Sai and Sasuke heard her though and their eyes softened.

"Sakura, you're not-" "I know I'm not weak Sai!" Sakura cut him off. Sasuke looked between the two and wondered how strong Sakura really has gotten.

"Sai, this painting is so beautiful…" Sakura said. She turned to face the two men and smiled. "How about we go to Sasuke's house now?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head while Sai nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, why-" "Don't Sakura. I have a lot of things to do in that house, but I'll see you all later." Sasuke left in such a gruff that Sakura couldn't even protest before he left.

"Sakura-chan, the chicken head is probably just pmsing. He'll be fine later." Sai smiled at her and Sakura laughed.

"Now Sai-kun. Would Sasuke-kun actually pms?!" Sakura teased. Sai shrugged his broad shoulders and Sakura said her good byes to him before she head off to her home.

-X-

"Sasuke and Sai…" Sakura said aloud as she walked home. Her hands were behind her back as she talked with herself.

"Sasuke has changed a lot. He's not as distant as he used to be but he can still be a little secretive. Sai on the other hand, has also changed. He's turned his bad mouth into a nice mouth." She said as she was almost to her home.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A deep voice asked. Sakura whirled around and saw Sasuke looking back at her. "Oh it's just you Sasuke." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Hey, why are you following me?" Sakura slyly asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got home safely." Sasuke simply said. Sakura walked closer to him. "Awe, Sasuke-kun cares for this little blossom." She teased.

"Yeah I do care blossom." Sasuke taunted. He moved closer to her as well until their noses barely touched. Sasuke grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest once again.

"Sakura, do you love me? This time I need an answer." Sasuke stated. Sakura widened her viridian eyes and gulped.

"I-I don't know Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "I thought I loved…Sai until now that you came back." She confessed. Sasuke grew angry.

"Why do you love him so much?!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura winced at his tone of voice.

"He treated me with respect at least!" She retorted. Sakura was mad now. "Sure Sai was a bit uneasy at first, but at least he tried to be friends with everyone and at least he cares more about team 7 than you will ever!" Sakura spat.

"How do you know he cares more than I? I was apart of the original team 7 and I always cared for you, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well is that why you left us then? Is that why you left me?!" She yelled. Tears were forming in her emerald eyes.

"You know my reason for leaving." Sasuke replied.

"To get revenge?! It took you 8 years to gain that much power to kill your brother?! I was at least strong enough to kill off Sasori of the Red Sand with the help of Chiyo-sama!" Sakura shouted. "And I was 15 when I defeated Sasori. How old were you when you defeated Itachi, huh?! You were 21. There's a big difference Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke messaged his temples. He's didn't want to believe every word that came out of Sakura's mouth but he knew that she would lie. "Tell me…" Sasuke whispered. His eyes were closed. "Do you love Sai because he reminds you of me?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know what to say to that.

"I-Ii...don't know." Sakura whispered. "I guess you and Sai look the same, but that's not why I love him Sasuke-kun."

"Well there's got to be a reason." Sasuke stated.

"I can't deal with this now Sasuke-kun. I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Sakura ran away from him and did not turn back to look at him. Sasuke reached out to grab her wrist but he missed and she got away.

"Damn it." He cursed.

_Whoosh._

A kunai whizzed by Sasuke's nose as he was able to dodge it. "Good chicken head." Another deep voice muttered.

Sai jumped down from the tree branch and landed a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Did you hear every word clone?" Sasuke said. Sai smirked and nodded.

"So I guess Sakura loves me now, huh?" Sai said as his smirk widened.

"Correction, she _thought_ she loved you until I came back." Sasuke retorted. "For all we know, Sakura could still love me clone."

"It's ashame though. Sakura won't get to say if she really loves you or not because you'll already be dead by then!" Sai yelled as he threw three kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way but caught one kunai in his hands. It was his only weapon right now besides taijutsu or ninjutsu.

"You're not going to kill me here Sai. Not after I've returned to get back Sakura." Sasuke shouted. He threw back the kunai as a distraction as he performed the seals for Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu. As Sai was ready to catch the kunai, Sasuke blew out fire out of his mouth. The orange-red flames hit Sai's body as it turned into a log.

"Hn. A clone eh?" Sasuke smirked. The real Sai appeared behind Sasuke and charged at him. Sasuke sensed Sai behind him and turned around just in time to dodge the attack. The young Uchiha activated his Sharingan. Obsidian eyes transformed into blood red pools as Sasuke's smirk widened.

What he didn't notice was that Sai drew out his sketch pad and summoned one of his tigers. Good thing no one was in the streets of else panic would erupt in Konoha. Sasuke saw the black inked tiger come after him and so he summoned one of his snakes. A medium sized purple snake appeared in a poof and slithered by Sasuke. He gave a nod to the reptile and it slid towards the incoming tiger. The two animals were going to collide with each other. Sai performed another jutsu whish caused fireballs to fly out of the tiger's mouth. Sasuke glared and told his snake to dodge it.

Unfortunatly, the two animals were too close and the snake was hit with the fire attack. The weak snake fell to the ground as Sasuke grunted.

"Give up yet _traitor_? Or do I have to kill you still?" Sai yelled. Sasuke's chakra was running low because it was still regenerating from the past day. He blinked his eyes. The sharingan! Of course. Sasuke could copy Sai's tigers.

His red eyes scanned over the ink animal. Sai immediately got rid of the ink tiger and grunted. "Damn the sharingan…" He muttered under his breath.

"What's the matter Sai? Can't defeat me now that I can copy your attacks?" Sasuke said and he smirked. Sai clenched his fist. He decided there was an easier way to kill the Uchiha. He'd kill his heart first.

"Do you know I love Sakura, Sasuke?" Sai said calmly. Sasuke snorted. "So what?"

"She loves me and I love her. We would make such a nice couple, don't you think?" Sai used his fake smile. "She'd be my own wife someday and we'd have a big family. I'm thinking about living in that house in the restricted area. You know the one where it's _deserted_." Sai said.

Sasuke clenched both his fists and deactivated the sharingan. "I'm the one that'll live in the Uchiha District with Sakura. I'm the one that'll marry her, and I'm the one that'll have a big family with her." Sasuke slowly yet menacingly stated.

"Oh come now Sasuke, after that fight you had with her, who do you think she'll choose? The man you betrayed her, hurt her, nearly killed her or the man who has done nothing to hurt her, nothing to make her cry, and everything to give her?" Sai remarked. Sasuke's raven bangs covered his eyes but he clenched his teeth now as well.

"Shut up Sai. You know nothing of me of my relationship that I had with Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Oh but I do Sasuke. You see, after the first time we found you at Orochimaru's lair, Sakura told me all the team 7 adventures and hardships you guys faced in the chuunin exams. It was those same exams that changed you Sasuke." Sai stated.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled a little louder. Sai ignored it and continued on.

"It was that exam when Orochimaru gave you the forsaken cursed seal. The seal that soon took control over your body when you almost killed you supposedly best friend, Naruto."

"Stop it Sai!" Sasuke yelled. Images of these events flashed through his mind and Sasuke covered his ears.

"Remember the night Sakura said she loved you? Well just tell yourself it was all a lie. But hey, it was a lie that brought me here in the first place. Sakura never loved you Uchiha. She only had a _crush_ on you and gave up after she needed to find a man to protect her." Sai shouted. "And you know what Uchiha, I'm that man that will protect her. You will lose."

Sasuke uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. His bangs still covered them though.

"You know what Sai, if you can parade around yelling to all of Konoha that you _think_ you love Sakura then be my guest. But I have one thing to say." Sasuke whispered. "I left Sakura and everyone so I could protect them. I had to break her heart that day so it would be less pain, but I see that I was wrong. If you think you're a better match for Sakura then screw you, because I'm not going anywhere until I tell Sakura that I love her." Sasuke yelled.

Sai widened his eyes. A gasp was heard from behind Sasuke and when he turned around to see who it was, Sai and Sasuke nearly died.

Haruno Sakura, the fragile little blossom stood in front of Sasuke and Sai. She had heard every word of their fight and she gasped at Sasuke's final words, "I love her."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Yes! Done with chapter three! I think I'll only post 5-8 chapters of this story because I don't think I can type 10-20 chapters for it. Please review, it'll help me write more and you'll get to see what happens with SaiSakuSasu! R &R! _

_NOTE: This chapter was not really edited for mistakes, sorry! I am rushing to post it up because I promised to post it either yesterday or today. _

_Next update: Probably this weekend._


	4. Choose Blossom

_Yay! Over 20 reviews! But this chapter only got 5-6 reviews…-sighs- Oh well, I guess I can't wish for ten reviews, but I can dream, Hehe. _

_One more thing, is Tonton is boy or girl?!?!?!? XD_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…nor is it anyone's on this site...-sighs-_

_Chapter 4: Choose Blossom_

Sakura gasped at Sasuke's words as the two raven haired men widened their eyes. Sai dropped his swords on the ground as Sasuke took a few steps away from Sakura. This didn't help because it only made Sakura walk toward him more.

"Sasuke, is what you said…true?" Sakura softly asked. Sasuke could not deny the fact so he merely nodded his head.

"You do realize that I love Sai, right?" Sakura admitted as Sai inwardly smirked. _'So Uchiha did lose…'_

"You said you loved me Sakura…I came back to this village for the sake of being with you." Sasuke replied. Sai snorted. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Sasuke..that was about 8 years ago! Times changed Sasuke…times changed." Sakura looked away from Sasuke as she finally felt the tears stream down her face. "You were just too late…" Sakura whispered as she ran away from both men.

Sai glared at Sasuke and ran after her. The young Uchiha was left alone to stand on the deserted street. He bent his head down as the clouds turned grey and rain started to pour down upon him. Sasuke brought his head up and looked in the direction Sakura ran off. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned his back. The blossom had left the snake heart broken now…

Sasuke walked back to his home where he would sleep unmercifully with a guilty conscious and a thought to be mended, broken heart…

-X-

"Sakura!" Sai called after the sprinting woman. She looked back at him and stopped running. Sai finally caught up with her and panted a bit.

"What is it Sai?" Sakura asked, not making eye contact with him.

"Do you really love me Sakura?" Sai asked back. He looked at her but Sakura made no movement to make their gazes meet.

"Yes Sai, I do…" Sakura whispered. Sai sighed in relief. "But, I think I still love Sasuke-kun." She whispered afterwards. Sai's expression grew into an angry one.

"Why! Why do you 'love' him? Sakura, you showed me what love was and now I want to return it to you! But I can't if you also love another man!" Sai furiously yelled. Sakura was fed up with these men. She would not tolerate their yelling's anymore. She grew just as angry as Sai as well.

"You know what Sai? I'm tired of you men and your bickering. If you and Sasuke truly love me then you guys will have to show me it tomorrow. It's late and I need to rest. Good bye Sai." Sakura shouted as she walked away from Sai and this time, he didn't go after her.

Sai stared at her back as she walked away. Soon enough, the rain came. He looked up at the sky and shook his head. Sai turned around and started to walk back to his apartment. But, before going to his apartment, he would make a quick pit stop at the Uchiha's house.

-X-

"Chicken-head!" Sai yelled though Sasuke's bedroom window. Sasuke was not in the mood to hear Sai's mouth. He got up from his bed though and walked over to the window.

"What is it clone?" Sasuke asked the artist-nin.

"Sakura is mad at us…She said if we love her, we have to prove it to her tomorrow." Sai said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Fine. But be prepared 'tiger.' This snake is going to win, you can bet on it." Sasuke said as he closed the window and hopped back onto his bed.

Sai glared at Sasuke and left the window sill. Tomorrow is a big day for the tiger and snake.

-X-

Early in the morning and all of Konoha was wide awake. Sakura was eating breakfast as she recalled last night's events. Sasuke and Sai both claim to love her and Sakura loved them both. But equally or different was the much more important matter. Did she love Sai more, or Sasuke?

Sakura continued eating her cereal and once finished, she dumped the bowl and spoon into the sink. Later tonight she'd wash them. She grabbed her kunai pouch and some medical supplies and walked out the door.

While walking to the hokage tower Sakura thought about what would occur today. "Oh yeah, Sasuke is getting is assigned ANBU today." She said aloud. She finally made it to the hokage tower and knocked on Tsunade's door.

A feminine voice called for Sakura to come in. Inside the room sat Tsunade at her desk along with Shizune by her side, holding Tonton. Standing up was Sasuke. His hands in his pockets and his face held no expression. Sakura looked away from the raven haired man and turned to her sensei.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan!" Sakura said with a smile. The two females greeted her back as Tonton grinned like the little pig she is.

"Sakura, it appears that we have no ANBU units or members available to watch after Sasuke." Tsunade stated. Sakura nodded her head but eyed her teacher. Tsunade was up to something, and Sakura didn't like that glint in her amber eyes. "So, since there are some jounin available I decided for _a_ jounin to watch him."

"Okay, so why pick one jounin then? Shouldn't you take at least three?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked. So Sakura did acknowledge his strength after all.

"I could do that, or I could make you guard the Uchiha." Godaime hokage said with a smirk on his face. Sakura widened her viridian eyes.

"B-but Tsunade-sama! I can't?" Sakura said in a question form. Tsunade eyes her student.

"Why not Sakura? You're the only person who's close to Sasuke mentally and physically. It would be a good time for the two of you to catch up. How about it now?" Tsunade asked. Sakura sighed knowing that she would not get out of this and agreed.

The hokage clapped her hands and Shizune gave an apologetic look at Sakura. Shizune even pointed a finger at Tsunade indicating it was her idea. Sakura giggled as Tonton oinked.

"Well, get going you two." Tsunade ordered. The two nodded and left.

-X-

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to his home where she would stay for a while. One month in the Uchiha house was good, she'd be watching him for almost more than half a year anyway. Staying longer would give people the wrong idea, but oh was it such a good reason.

While walking, Sakura felt uncomfortable with the silence. She glanced at the raven haired man and when he caught her looking at him, she'd blush and turn away.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura probably did still love him. She lied last night and he knew it.

-X-

"So this is what it's like in the Uchiha house." Sakura said. She walked in through the doors and examined all the photos, decor, and furniture. In the living room was a huge painting of the Uchiha Family. Fugaku, Mitoko, Itachi, and Sasuke all were in the portrait.Sakura smiled at the family portrait but frowned when Sasuke told her to follow him.

"This is my room. Your room for the month is next to mine, except I don't really see why you should stay." Sasuke said. Sakura had a confused look on her face. "It's not like I'd run away...there'd be no place for me to go." Sasuke softly said. Sakura walked up behind Sasuke and hugged him as a friendly manner. Sasuke hugged her back slowly.

Their hug was awkward and Sakura felt tingly inside herself. Whenever she had hugged Sasuke, the butterflies always found a way to get inside her stomach. She had to tell him the truth then. She not only loved Sai, but she might love Sasuke even more than Sai. Sai never gave her this sweet sensation of butterflies or multiple blushings.

Sasuke also felt something funny going on in his stomach. Butterflies entered him too and gave him their pleasure. Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly turned around to face Sakura. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and an accidental push could land them a kiss. The raven haired man opened his eyes and found emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something," Sakura whispered. "I do love you, but I love Sai as well." She admitted. Sasuke looked down at the ground as his bangs covered his obsidian eyes. "But, I think I love you more Sasuke-kun..." She finally said. Sasuke stared back at her and soon, their lips met on accident.

Sakura widened her eyes as did Sasuke. Slowly though, the two adults closed their eyes and their kissing heated up. Her soft lips met cold ones. His tongue began to bed for entrance into her cherry mouth. He licked her lower lip and hands made their way up to cup her face. Sakura brought her hands around his neck as she finally gave him permission to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other, each fighting for dominance. Sakura pushed Sasuke's tongue out of her mouth and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Sasuke peeped open an eye and smirked mentally. _'So this is how she wants to play then?' _He thought.

Sasuke stopped cupping her face and wrapped his hands around her waist. He slowly brought them to his bed and the two teammates laid together. Both kissing and hands roaming. His roamed her back as hers roamed his torso. Sakura opened her eyes as did Sasuke and they broke apart. Their noses still touched and their breathing mixed with each other.

Sakura brought her right hand up to stroke his raven hair as she smiled at him. Sasuke smirked. "Now can you claim to officially love me more than Sai?" Sasuke said. Sakura still played his hair and pretended to think about the question.

"Hm...yes." She fianlly said. "Good." Sasuke whispered as he kissed her once again. Truth to be told, Sakura loved Sai more as a friend now, and maybe she only _thought_ she loved him as something more because of his appearance. The man looked exactly like Sasuke which could have made Sakura think she loved him. How would she tell him though? Sai loved her as something more and Sakura's been through heart break. She did not want to see him sad but Sakura had to admit the truth now. She was in love with Uchiha Sasuke and this time, they'd have a chance to be together.

The two adults stopped their kissing and Sakura laid her head down on his chest. Sasuke stroked her arm as he looked down on her. She closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. He gave her a chaste kiss on the head as he closed his eyes. The two teammates fell asleep in each others arms. Little did they know, Sai watched them from the window. He couldn't help but run away from the scene and punch a tree. "She was suppose to be mine, and now the damn Uchiha's one once and for all!" He yelled as the tree cracked in half. It's leaves scattering the ground and branches broken. He stared down at the tree and realized that it was a cherry blossom tree he had _murdered_.

The tiger was ferocious and wild, the snake was now calm and a winner while their little blossom has finally found her true place with someone. Sadly, Sai wasn't her choice. Sasuke was and all Sai could do now was watch his two 'teammates' love each other until death do them part.

"I can't have her anymore..." Sai thought as he felt a tear slip from his eye. Slowly guiding it's way down his face and onto the cold ground. He walked away from the 'broken' tree and went to his apartment. Sleep is probably the best case scenario for him right now besides confrontation form Sakura.

-X-

The next few days around Konoha were very secretive. Sakura and Sasuke's secret relationship was not heard of yet but Sai knew and didn't tell. He backed off of Sakura although he didn't want to, he fought the urge to try anything with her. Sakura was only a friend now, maybe even a best friend, and Sasuke was her lucky of a bastard boyfriend.

Sai had a mission today and it involved him going to a small village called Village of Hikari where a massive massacre happened. His assignment is too search for survivors. It'll take him about 5 months too. Hikaru was a far away village and searching for a single alive soul out of about 10,000 was not an easy job. Hopefully he could clear his mind of Sakura and complete the mission.

-X-

Sakura and Sasuke decided that today they would announce their relationship. Naruto and Hinata were already a couple as were Neji and Tenten. Plus, they were secret couples as well. Naruto and Tenten feared that Hiashi didn't want his daughter and nephew dating Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja along with Konoha's own weapons master. It worked out for the two couples though, and Neji and Tenten, and Naruto and Hinata were about to be together.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Sakura asked as she tied her Konoha headband aorund her neck. Sasuke nodded his head. He stepped out of his bedroom wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a Uchiha fan on each of his sleeves. Black jeans and ninja sandals completed his attire.

The youngest Uchiha held out his hand as Sakura grabbed it and they proceeded out the front door of the Uchiha House. They walked to the center of Konoha where the rookie nine and team Gai along with all four sensei's, the hokage, and Shizune. Sai stood in the center as everyone was wishing him good luck. It wasn't that hard of a mission, but in Konoha if you go on a mission longer than 3 months, you are gathered to say goodbye.

Sai smiled at everyone and spotted Sakura and Sasuke holding hands. His smile faded and everyone turned to the blossom and snake. Gasps and some cheerings were heard for the couple. These Konoha shinobi and kunoichi were not stupid. They recognized a oupld like them from long ago and now they can be openly congratulated.

"Thank you everyone, but this goodbye ceremony is for Sai." Sakura said. She and Sasuke walked up to Sai.

"I'm sorry Sai, but you and I both know that we are better off as friends. Good luck on your mission too. All of us expect you back here alive and well!" Sakura said Sai. She hugged Sai, but Sai didn't hug back. He looked at Sasuke to see if he could hug her back and the Uchiha nodded. He smirked at Sai and Sai smirked back. The two friends hugged and then the two raven haired men shook hands.

As they shook hands, Sai spoke to Sasuke. "Take care of her then Uchiha. If she ever tells me that you've hurt her again, I'll sick my tigers on your snakes again." Sai chuckled at the end of his statement and Sasuke nodded. "Sakura's in good hands Sai. I won't hurt her ever again..." Ssuke said proudly.

The shinobi and kunoichi awed at the three and laughed. "Sai, you may now leave for your five month long mission. Be careful Sai, and we all expect to see yourself back in Konoha. Good bye!" Tsunade said as he nodded and sprinted out of the town through the west gate.

"So, the snake and the blossom have finally reunited, eh?" Kakashi said as he chuckled. The couple laughed with him and nodded.

"Yay! Sasuke-teme got a girlfriend finally!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arm around Hinata. Over the days him and Sasuke did hang out and they became even better friends.

"Congratulations you two." Tsunade said as she hugged Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone left and remaining in the Konoha center was Sakura and Sasuke. He snaked his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. There foreheads were touching and they smiled together.

"Thank you Sai, for letting her go..." Sasuke whispered as he kissed his girlfriend under the night sky. Moon shining and stars bright, these two lovers kissed each other and thanked Sai, the tiger.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Man, it's hard typing while trying to watch the super bowl, haha! Well, please review and I'll update probably Wed.-Fri. I'm under a tight schedule this week for school. -sighs- Bye! _


	5. Tiger Finds Love

_I love all of my readers and reviewers! Thank you all for the reviews! 33! Yay! You guys are the best! Okay, enough praising, and on with the story! _

_Disclaimer: NO…I don't own Naruto…that's a very hard thing to say!! -cries-_

_Chapter 5: Tiger Finds Love_

As the days, weeks, months passed by, Sasuke and Sakura spent more time as a couple. He would show her the kind of compassion not given when they were genin and she would in turn love him more than ever. They did many low class missions together which made Sasuke sulk and Sakura laugh at her boyfriend. It was only a matter of months before his probation was over. Then, Sasuke could take the ANBU exams with Team 7 officially along with the other jounin. He was still considered a _genin_ after all in the Village of the Leaf.

There was one more week left until Sai is expected to come back to Konoha. Many shinobi still a wait for his return.

Today, Sasuke and Sakura were invited by Hinata and Naruto to join them in going to the _Winter Love Festival_ which would last from February 7-14. Seven straight days of non-stop love in Konoha, courtesies of the Godaime Hokage herself. The idea sounded brilliant in many womens' eyes while men cringed. Seven days of expressing your love to a girlfriend, wife, crush, anybody really.

It also happened to be on the week Sai returned. "Poor Sai…" Sakura said aloud as she dressed in a red kimono. It had short sleeves and the kimono came down to her knees. This was no ordinary kimono that Sakura shoes to wear. It had a pink obi with golden flowers all over it. On the red fabric of the kimono, pink flowers scattered across it. Bits of gold and lighter shades of pink were also on the kimono.

"Poor Sai? Poor me! He's lucky he doesn't even have to wear this…yukata," Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. He was having trouble with putting on his yukata so Sakura walked over to him.

"If you don't wear it Sasuke-kun, it'll be a shame when the whole village finds out that the thought-to-be-smart Uchiha genius can not put on a yukata when Naruto can." Sakura stated as she smirked. Sasuke scowled and properly put on his yukata.

Sakura looked in Sasuke's bedroom mirror and did her hair. Her pink hair was about an inch or two past her shoulders which was a good enough length for Sakura. She took a golden hairclip and clipped her hair up. Wit her bangs, she moved them to the right side of her face and clipped a small green bobby pin to hold it. Sakura put red hair sticks into her clipped up hair. Each stick had dangling gold chains with pink flowers on them. Her make-up was light and small green gems were placed on her ears. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke gazing at her.

His yukata was hanging loosely and exposed his well toned chest. Sakura gazed at his chest as Sasuke stared at her creamy long legs.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear the yukata, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she walked towards Sasuke. Her hips swaying and his heart beating faster in the process.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tipy toes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed. And so on and so forth…

-X-

A half-an-hour later, the two adults were ready to leave for the festival. Sasuke was changed into more comfortable clothing. He wore a black long sleeved netted shirt with a navy blue short sleeved one over it. Sasuke also wore black jeans and ninja sandals. He didn't bring his kunai pouch or holster.

Sakura grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and they proceeded to the Winter Love Festival. Sakura's eyes glistened to the colorful lights and beautifully dressed people at the festival. She softly smiled at the small children playing and laughing and the many couples enjoying themselves under the night sky.

Sasuke shifted his charcoal eyes to Sakura and showed a small smile. If his girlfriend was happy then he was happy. Soon enough, Sakura spotted her friends and their boyfriends.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata!" She said joyously. She waved her arm in the air to get their attention. The said six shinobi and kunoichi looked at the Uchiha and Haruno couple and smiled.

"Finally you guys showed up!" Naruto exclaimed. His arm was slung over Hinata's shoulders. She wore a light purple kimono with dark purple and white butterflies dancing across the fabric. A purple obi was tied around her kimono as well. Naruto chose to not wear a kimono/yukata so he wore an orange tee with an off-white long sleeved shirt underneath. Blue slacks and ninja sandals accompanied his outfit.

"We had some dressing problems, that's all." Sakura said as she and Sasuke sat down at the table the rest of their friends sat at. There were 8 cups of sake placed on the table for the nins.

"Dressing issues? Oh really now?" Ino teased her friend. Sakura blushed red as Sasuke tore his gaze away from the group. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Ino smirked.

"Can it Ino…troublesome girlfriend…" Shikamaru lazily said as his arm was wrapped around her waist. He wore a black net shirt with a green short sleeved button up shirt. The shirt wasn't buttoned and he had black cargo pants on with sandals. Ino had a light blue kimono with a silver sash. The kimono was decorated with white clouds and slivers dots.

"Troublesome my ass!" Ino shouted at her love. She hit him over the head and smirked. He instantly started to rub his poor head.

"Enough with the rough play Ino. Take it to a room if you must." Tenten teased the blond kunoichi back. Tenten had a pale green kimono on with a light pink sash. The kimono was decorated with pink flowers varying sizes. Neji chose to wear a male's yukata unlike the other shinobi. His was very plain. Crème colored yukata with grey pants underneath. Highly Neji-like and unoriginal!

Ino growled under her breath but did not comment back Tenten.

The eight Konoha ninjas laughed the rest of the night as day one of the festival was coming to an end. The sake cups stood cold and forgotten about by the adults. Through the night, there were many more activities that could be done. Carnival rides and plenty of foods were at the festival.

"Tsunade-sama really outdid herself for this festival, didn't she Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke walked hand in hand with Sakura.

"I guess so…" He replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. Five months of being together and he was still short on answers.

-X-

On day three of the festival, it was more for the younger children. Young love between ages 8-16 were apart of the festival activities. Last night, infants and small children were apart of the festival but not for love. It was for a play for their families and fellow citizens.

The play about an Ice King who fell in love with the Spring Fairy. Sakura said it reminded her of herself and Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-X-

Sakura and Sasuke still attended each of the festivals. The rosette haired woman wanted to attend every night of the festival. If you were to believe it, Sakura was told from Ino that if you attended every night of the festival with your love, something miraculous will happen on the seventh day of the Winter Love Festival. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all _made_ their loves come each night to the festival.

Tonight however, the eight shinobi weren't expecting to see Sai arrive back two days earlier.

Each gaped at Sai and a young woman that stood by his side. Sai smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She softly smiled at everyone and blinked her golden eyes. Her long black hair that reached her waist was braided and a little messy. Her clothes had a few rips and small blood stains. Sai's condition was about the same considering the fact that he's been gone for five months.

"Everyone, meet Nina Aneko." Sai introduced her. She bowed down to the Konoha shinobi.

"Nina, please don't bow to us." Sakura politely said and smiled at her. Nina got up from bowing and smiled.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walked closer to Nina as they looked at her. She had a pretty face with huge golden yellow eyes. They were like cat eyes which associates with her last name. Neko meant 'cat' so her clan all had cat colored eyes.

"Your eyes are so pretty Nina-chan!" Ino exclaimed as the rest of the women nodded, agreeing.

"Thank you…" Nina didn't quite know their names yet.

"Oh, silly us, I'm Tenten, this is Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru, Nina-chan." Tenten said as she pointed to everyone said. They all waved to her as she smiled. Sai felt happy on the inside that everyone accepted Nina. He grinned at her.

Sasuke looked between Sai and Nina and smirked. _'Finally he has found someone other than MY Sakura.' _The young Uchiha thought.

"So Sai, how did you meet Nina?" Hinata asked as she laid her head on Naruto's broad shoulders.

"Gather around then boys and girls and let me tell you the tale of a cat and tiger!" Sai joked. Each couple pulled up a chair or two. Ino sat on Shikamaru's lap as his arms encircled her waist. Neji and Tenten sat on separate chairs but she placed her legs over his. Hinata and Naruto also sat on two separate chairs as she had her head on his should and Naruto wrapped an arm around her small waist. Sakura and Sasuke sat on one chair like Ino and Shikamaru. Nina sat next to Sai as he told the story.

"Okay, when I reached the Village of Hikari, it looked deserted and smelt of death…

_Sai looked at each part of the village. After searching a month for the village, he finally found it. Innocent people lay on the ground, covered in blood. He flinched at the scene and walked through the village. From the outside of its gates, it seemed deserted, but really everyone was just too quiet to notice. _

_Sai's eyes scanned each person and found not one of them moving. He caste his eyes down and shook his head. This might not be a long search after all. _

_-X-_

_Sai walked from street to street, looking for anyone who could be alive until he heard of a girl moaning in pain. She was no girl as a matter of fact, but actually a woman about the age of twenty to twenty-one. Sai saw that she was crawling on the ground as blood smeared her face. _

_The artist-nin was captivated by her beauty, even if she was slowly vanishing away from this world. Her think black hair that fell off her back like a curtain and her cat-like eyes were making him forget about Konoha and Sakura. _

_Sai ran to her side as she slowly picked her head up and saw her knight in shining armor. She softly smiled as he bent down to her level. _

"_Are you okay…?" Sai whispered softly. His eyes focused on her golden ones as she replied with a quick no. She collapsed from exhaustion. Sai quickly caught her before her face could hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into a near by small house._

_The house was very small and most likely fit for one person. Sai placed her on a couch and brushed a few strands of her black hair out of her face. _

_His heart beat faster when he saw that she was breathing and she looked so angelic like to him. Sai slowly kissed her forehead and left the house. He still had to find more survivors. _

_Over the days, he took care of her and Nina had her health back._

_-X-_

_The next few weeks, Nina and Sai gradually grew closer. Together, they both looked for survivors. No one else was found alive which saddened Nina. Her family was killed and she was most likely the last one from the Aneko clan. _

"_If it makes you feel better Nina, I didn't know my parents and I don't have a last name," Sai said as he smiled at her. Nina was shocked by Sai's smile. Normally if you didn't know your parents, it wasn't something to smile about, but Nina now knew Sai. He wasn't the type of guy in her eyes to let the past haunt him with sad memories. She softly smiled back at him and hugged her 'friend.' _

_-X-_

_It was time for Sai to start leaving the village. He offered for Nina to come and she obliged. She needed to start a new life away from the Village of Hikari. She gathered a few of her belongings and soon they left. _

_Sai did complete his mission after all, and he hoped that the Godaime would accept Nina along with the other shinobi. He found out from Nina that there was a bunch of rouge ninjas who were about ANBU level who killed the village. It seems that the Light Village held a secret power from a clan. _

_It was in fact Nina's clan that had amazing powers which the rouge nins wanted. A hard battle fought and only one out of 10,000 survived. Sai couldn't wait to tell of the story to the Konoha ninjas. _

…And that's how I met Nina." Sai finished. He slung his arm over Nina's shoulders and grinned.

"You do realize that she will have to see Hokage-sama, right Sai?" Neji stated as his opaque eyes reached Sai's. Sai nodded.

"Awe, what happened next?" Ino whined. Nina and Sai shrugged their shoulders.

"The rest is history Ino. You don't need to know our make-out sessions." Sai concluded. Everyone took taken a back as Sai covered his mouth and uttered a quick 'oops.' Nina smacked Sai on the shoulder and sighed.

"Whoa….too much information there Sai!" Naruto exclaimed. Sai merely shrugged his shoulders again as the now ten ninjas laughed.

Sakura smiled and looked at every couple. Her emerald eyes scanning each of them.

Ino and Shikamaru was the match of a lifetime. With Ino as the beauty and Shikamaru as the brains, this couple was perfect.

Neji and Tenten were both strong and meant for each other. Tenten as the weapon's master and Neji as the Hyuga's future leader.

Naruto and Hinata were the odd but lovable pair. Hinata, the shy and quiet girl who loved the kyubbi boy. Naruto, the loud and Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja, who fell for the cute Hyuga Hinata.

Sai and Nina were Konoha's newest couple. Nina as the cat and Sai as the tiger, both people were meant for each other as were the others.

Finally, Sakura and Sasuke. The most opposite people in the world! Pink and black, cold and warm. The young Uchiha fell in love with the perky Haruno Sakura and soon, they would be _together forever. _Soon, Sakura would expect a surprise from Sasuke. The Snake met his mate, and it wasn't another snake, but a pink cherry blossom.

Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder as the rest of the ninjas told stories to each other and she drifted off into a sweet slumber. Sasuke felt her falling asleep so as soon as she did, he excused both of them and went to the Uchiha house.

Sasuke placed his girlfriend in his bedroom and stroked her porcelain skin. He kissed her on the forehead and took out a futon from the closet. Sasuke set it on the wooden floor and slept there for the night. He smiled secretly before falling asleep and dreamed of the last day of the Winter Love Festival, for it held a great purpose to him after all.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Chapter 5 is complete and I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'm happy with all my readers and reviewers and please review! The last and final chapter will come out next week on…Can anyone guess what day? –winks- Well bye everyone! Stayed tuned for the last chapter of A Tiger, a Snake, and a Blossom! Bye! _


	6. Dancing Under Snow

_Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers! Everyone one of you deserves a hug from me!!! Thank you for the 41 reviews! Yaya! Now, the last and final chapter of A Tiger, a Snake, and a Blossom! Warning, contains FLUFF!!_

_-HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY-_

_Disclaimer: Read chapters 1-5s' disclaimers…-sighs-_

_But first, thank you to: **shadowriter318,** bobalina, **punkrocker22, SasukeandNejicuties,**_ _**xXaKuMaSaNXx, Sennyu Megami, merridaine, iceygirl2, frienz4ever, **Byakugan Heiress**, jawmax, **Shivahh, Shinobi of life, PiNK MUSiC, Skye, **MangaGirl427, Moona-chan, StrawLate, Setsuna-chan09, **Saki, **and XXfirefoxXX. **_

_My loyal reviewers deserve credit for the inspiration to write fast!! Now please enjoy chapter 6!!_

_**A Tiger, a Snake, and a Blossom**_

_Chapter 6: Dancing Under Snow_

On the seventh day of the Winter Love Festival, all the Konoha couples gathered in the center of the village for the festival. It was February 14, a very special day to most people in Konoha, and to our little Sasuke as well. He was currently sitting and talking with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai. Sasuke no longer saw Sai as an enemy, but as a comrade. Naruto was still Sasuke's best friend, as Shikamaru and Neji were close friends. The five men sat around a table and were drinking a glass of refreshing sake.

Each man wore a silk yukata with different designs and colors. Sasuke had a navy blue one with dark purple rain drops scattering the silk fabric. Sakura insisted that he put purple rains drop marks on his face and eventually, he let her put the rain drops. Two small purple blobs were on his cheeks and Sasuke wore his hair down. Naruto had an orange yukata of course with green leaves all over it. Hinata shook her head at his choice of face paint, for Naruto chose to have an all white face with three red lines running down his cheeks. Neji had a similar yukata to the one he wore on the first day of the festival. Shikamaru wore a dark green yukata with white puffy clouds. Sai wore a blood red yukata with black stripes all over the fabric.

"Ne Sasuke-teme, stop staring at us. People might think you're using Sakura to pretend to be straight when you're not!" Naruto chimed. Sasuke glared at Naruto as a vein on his head popped. Sasuke raised his hand up and smacked the fox over his head.

"OUCH!" Naruto hollered. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai snickered.

"You know Uchiha, Uzumaki does have a point." Neji said as he smirked. Sasuke shot a glare at the Hyuga and smirked back.

"Suck it up all you want Hyu-gay. I've got only one thing to say to you now; you're looking at a straight man who's about to be engaged." Sasuke concluded. Neji glared at the Uchiha as the other men snickered.

"Screw it!" Neji yelled as he chugged down his sake.

-X-

The ladies, unlike the men, were calmly drinking their small sake glasses and telling stories of the past. They too sat around a circular table and wore of the finest silk kimonos.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all wore the same kimonos that they wore on the first day of the festival. Nina wore a golden yellow kimono with a red obi. The kimono was decorated with small red cats, symbolizing Nina's last name and clan. The women were all laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hm, Ino, what's this I hear about you and Shikamaru sleeping together?" Sakura questioned as she raised a pink eyebrow. Ino panicked.

"How do you know that!" The blond kunoichi shouted. Sakura raised both of her eyes, but smirked afterwards. Tenten, Hinata, and Nina gasped.

"It's TRUE!?" The three gasping girls yelled. Ino vigorously shook her head. Sakura gave Ino a tell-the-truth kind of look and Ino sighed.

"Fine…yes, me and Shikamaru have slept together once!" Ino said quickly. "But how did you know Sakura?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms.

"I guessed." Sakura confessed as she smirked. Ino widened her blue eyes.

"YOU GUESSED!?"

-X-

During the second half of the festival, the five couples split into their pairs and ventured themselves through the street. Ino and Shikamaru checked out a shougi competition where Ino _made_ the Nara lad join in. Neji and Tenten were off looking at a weapons stand where you threw a kunai to hit a balloon. Hit ten balloons in under ten seconds and you would win a prize. Neji of course played the game to win something for his girlfriend.

Naruto and Hinata were at a ramen stand. Typical Naruto brought his girlfriend to watch him devour the most ramen for a prize. Hinata didn't mind though, she loved being with Naruto. Sai and Nina were painting pictures of each other at an art stand. Sai insisted that he draw Nina while she said she would draw him. Both decided to draw each other which soon resulted in a crayon throwing contest between the two.

Lastly, Sasuke and Sakura headed to the last part of the festival called _Dancing Under Snow_. Of course it was not snowing it Konoha at the time, but it was a little snowy with tree leaves missing and white specks of snow on top of houses.

Sasuke held his hand out to Sakura as she smiled and took his hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor where many other couples surrounded them. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. A soft melody was playing for the couples as the two ninjas swayed with the beat of the music. Sakura placed her head on his broad chest as Sasuke placed his head on top of her pink tresses.

Both of them closed their eyes and imagined each other staying this way forever.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. Her eyes still closed as well. "I don't want tonight to end. I want us to be together forever Sasuke-kun. I love you…" Sakura said as a lone crystal tear escaped her eye. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face.

The Uchiha brought his hand up and wiped away the tear. "I don't want tonight to end either Sakura." He said. Sakura opened her emerald eyes and looked at Sasuke. "You make it sound as if I'm going away. Am I?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "I just want to start a new life with you Sasuke-kun. I want us to enjoy each day together just like today, and may we never have any fights for as long as we are together."

"Ashiteru…" Sasuke whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

-X-

"Go Shika! Win, win, win!" Ino chanted over Shikamaru's shoulder. He was currently playing shougi against another ninja and even though Ino didn't already know, Shikamaru was winning.

"Troublesome girlfriend, I'm already winning." Shikamaru sighed. "Oh and checkmate." His opponent pouted like a child and said that Shikamaru had a better advantage. Truth to be told, Shikamaru was playing against Gai.

"Yay! Shika-kun won!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but smiled afterwards. He got to choose a prize now for the win. He scanned over the many prizes until he chose a pat of sparkling tortoise earrings with a matching beaded necklace. He took the prize and gave it to Ino.

"Here Ino." Shikamaru said as he gave her the jewelry. Ino's eyes sparkled and she immediately put on the jewelry.

"Thank you Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed as she pecked him on the nose. Shikamaru blushed. Now, he being dragged off by Ino to go and dance. "How troublesome…"

-X-

"Whoa!"

"Amazing!"

"Cool!!" Random people were shouting words to Neji because he hit ten balloons in under 'five' seconds instead of ten. The booth manager was impressed to he let Neji pick two prizes.

Tenten grinned at Neji as he picked out two prizes. A brown bear wearing a pink tank top and had a picture of a kunai on the tank was his first prize, and a set of limited edition kunai. He gave them to Tenten as she blushed and kissed on the cheek.

"Thanks Neji-kun!" Tenten said as she hugged the bear close to her chest and held the kunai set. Neji blushed faintly as the crowd around them 'awed.'

The two ninjas held each others hands as Tenten told Neji that she wanted to go dancing next. He obeyed his girlfriend and the two silently walked to the dance floor.

-X-

Naruto was eating his ramen at a fast pace as Hinata stood behind him and sighed. Naruto was on his fourteenth bowl of steaming hot ramen and he had to reach fifteen bowls to win.

"Go Uzumaki, go!" People were shouting. Hinata patted Naruto on the back and silently cheered for him.

Naruto finally finished his fifteenth bowl of ramen without puking it up and he was able to claim a prize for Hinata. His belly was huge, but Hinata just giggled when he stumbled to get the white big bear. The bear wore a lavender scarf with a small winter hat. Naruto handed the bear to Hinata as she shyly took it.

"I won you this bear Hinata-chan! I love you!" Naruto exclaimed as the crowd chered for the ramen eating winner. Hinata thanked Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

The two walked out of the ramen stand. Naruto held Hinata small hand as the white bear was secure in her other arm.

"Can we go dancing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She saw many people dancing and wanted to go as well.

Naruto grinned. "Sure Hinata-chan!" Naruto and Hinata slowly walked to the dance floor.

-X-

Sai and Nina were each drawing each other and laughing. Sai was also thinking that he made the right choice of giving up Sakura for a much better woman in his opinion. Nina saw Sai day dreaming instead of drawing her so she threw a red crayon at his head. It hit right on the mark.

"Ouch!" Sai shouted as he started to rub his head. "Why'd you hit me Nina?" Sai said. She continued to laugh at him.

"You were daydreaming Sai-kun. I just thought I should wake you." Nina replied as she winked at him and resumed drawing his picture.

Sai looked at her and smirked. He picked up a blue crayon and chugged it at Nina's stomach.

"Ow!" She exclaimed and rubbed her stomach. She looked up at Sai and glared at him.

"You are so going to pay for that Sai-kun!" Nina yelled as she threw multiple crayons at the artist-nin. Sai smirked still and threw crayons at her as well.

A small crowd formed around the two as they were laughing. Sai eventually ran out of crayons as did Nina so he walked over to her spot. Sai helped her up from the ground as Nina smiled.

"That was fun." Sai admitted. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked.

"You're right, that was fun. Thank you Sai-kun." Nina said as she pecked him on the lips. Sai blushed because other people were also watching them.

"Nina, not in public!" Sai joked as she giggled and they walked to the dancing floor.

-X-

It turns out, all five couples found a way to reach the center of Konoha where the dance floor was located for couples. Ino and Shikamaru were dancing in the top left corner. Neji and Tenten were dancing in the top right corner. Naruto and Hinata were dancing in the bottom left corner, as Nina and Sai were dancing in the bottom right corner. In the middle were Sasuke and Sakura. All five couples danced slowly to the beat of the music and each person enjoyed their partner's presence as the song came to a close.

Tsunade stood on top of a small platform where three chairs sat empty.

"Okay everyone, may I have your attention!" Godaime hokage yelled. Everyone gave their attention to the hokage and quieted down.

"As you know, this is the last day of the festival, and I hope you all enjoyed each day. Today however, I will be announcing something very important to the whole village." Tsunade said. Everyone started wondering about what was going on.

"May Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki come to the stage please." She announced. The three teammates exchanged glances towards each other and walked up the platform. Tsunade gestured for them to sit down on the chairs.

"Now, as you know, this was the original Team 7. Sasuke, the Uchiha clan avenger and heart throb in Konoha, Sakura, the optimistic and smiling cherry blossom of Konoha, and Naruto, the special hyperactive ninja with the ability to change a person's heart." The three teammates smiled and looked at Tsunade as she spoke.

"Each of them were special from the beginning as genin and now they sit before today, not just as ninja, but as the new generation of Sannin." Tsunade stated. The three ninjas widened their eyes.

"New," Sasuke said.

"Generation," Saskura spoke.

"Of," Naruto said.

"Sannin!?" All three nins said. Tsunade smiled at them and nodded her head. All three of them got up from the chairs and stood next to the hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke is now the official Snake Sannin. Manda will be your summoning animal since you were taught under the guidance of the late Orochimaru. Naruto will be the new Hermit Sannin. He was taught under Jiraiya and I believe that you've already signed the contract for the frog boss. Lastly Sakura, my apprentice. You will be the Slug Sannin and you'll sign the contract for summoning Katsuya." Tsunade said as the three teammates bowed together. The crowd was cheering for them.

"It ironic that team seven was each taught by one legendary Sannin and now, they've all become one themselves." Tsunade continued on. "One final thing before you guys leave the platform, Naruto Uzumaki will be my subordinate for the new Hokage of Konoha!"

Naruto widened his eyes and started yelling thank you's and I-love-you's to Godaime hokage. He hugged Tsunade and she smiled at him. Hinata cheered for her boyfriend for final being able to accomplish his dreams.

"Thank you Tsunade-baa-chan!!" Naruto yelled. The whole village laughed and applauded he kyubi boy for final being able to be accepted. Naruto stopped hugged Tsunade as Sakura gave her 'brother' a congratulatory hug and kiss on the cheek. Sasuke and Naruto shook hands. Naruto wanted to hug his beast friend and Sasuke knew that too so the Uchiha man let his pride go down a little bit and hugged his best friend.

Sakura and Tsunade awed as they stopped their short hug and Naruto grinned. He walked off the platform and ran into Hinata's arms. She kissed him as their other friends congratulated him.

-X-

Sasuke whispered something into Tsunade's ear about letting him and Sakura stay on the stage just a little bit longer. She nodded her head and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Treat her well Sasuke. She's like my daughter so I better not hear anything bad about you when I baby sit the little Uchiha brats." Tsunade laughed at her own statement and walked off stage. She hugged Sakura before leaving the stage and watched in the audience Sasuke's plan unfold.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something." Sakura nodded her head but looked over at the crowd of people listening to their conversation.

"Ignore them Sakura, heh." Sasuke said as he held both of her hands in his.

"Sakura, we've know each for more than a decade and you've made me one of the happiest men in the world. You stuck by my side and we've been through a lot together. Whether it be battling or love triangles," Sasuke shifted his eyes to Sai for a moment but looked back at Sakura. "You still choose me to be with and for that I thank you." Sasuke held one of hands as he got down on one knee. He pulled out from his pocket a black velvet box.

"Haruno Sakura, I want to spend ever moment with you, which is why I mean this when I say, will you take this man, Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?" Sakura looked astonished as Sasuke opened the box revealing a gold ring with a pink gem with tiny diamonds surrounding it.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yes. I'll become your wife." Sakura said as Sasuke smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Sasuke stood back up and they hugged.

The crowd hooted and cheered for the engaged couple as their friends ran up on the stage and tackled them in hugs. The five couples laughed and smiled. Tsunade nodded her head towards Kakashi to play the song, "Wonderful Tonight," as each couple started to slowly dance. The fives couples got down from the platform and paired up with their loves.

Once again, Sasuke and Sakura were dancing in the middle. They smiled at each other and kissed under the stars. Clouds started to form and soon white flurries of snow started to fall down as couples still danced.

This was indeed the best night for snow. Sasuke and Sakura can now continue their lives as a happy couple who will overcome the problems together. This snow represents each kiss shared and each eye contact made between the two. Sasuke and Sakura kissed once more just as the song was ending.

"You look wonderful tonight, my bride-to-be." Sasuke whispered into her ear. She smiled and they still danced.

…Fin…

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Awe, it over for real! Well, I hope ya'll enjoy my story. I don't own the song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton. My mom and dad actually had this song as their wedding song so I thought I'd use it. I know it's not a 'Japanese Song,' but it such a beautiful song if you ever listen to it. Well, thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this fic! _

_Peace out,_

_XweaponsXmistressX_

**_P.S. Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles come out tomorrow! Or is it today?...well I'm excited!! My B-day is on Sunday too! XD YATTA!! _**


End file.
